


A Mistake In Programming

by Marmaset6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Blackmail, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Futanari, Love, Rescue, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaset6/pseuds/Marmaset6
Summary: Angela Ziegler and Lena Oxton had been girlfriends for about sixth months. But a recent accident in programming with Angela's nanobots results in a new "organ". What will happen when Angela tells Lena about the new addition?
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 8





	1. The Discovery

Lena and Angela's relationship has no limits. Their lovemaking sessions are incredibly passionate. Everyone who bothers to look can see the marks of ownership they bestow upon each other. They spend most of their free time together between the others arms, or legs. Chances are, if you cant find either of them find one and the other is sure to be nearby. The love they share with each other is only rivaled by the trust they have for eachother. Complete honesty and love binds their relationship together, almost as if glue is stuck between them permanently. Most importantly, if one has a problem, the other will be their for them no matter what.

Angela Ziegler is busy working on how her nanobots react to human recipients. Unbeknownst to her, she had programmed them without the ability to distinguish the subjects gender. Nanobots are designed to repair and heal the body of the subject. But the default body structure programmed to them is male. Overwatch had not given her anyone to test her nanobots on due to possible negative press and loss of life. Because of her confidence in her abilities she decided to test them on herself. Once she had injected herself with a dosage of nanobots, the nanobots got to work "fixing" her body. The sudden surge of pleasure rushing through her body was too much for her to handle alone. She immediately called her girlfriend to help because she was the only person she trusted in this situation.

Lena Oxton was out on a mission in England in her home town. Her assignment was to track the source of some local anti omnic graffiti. But it just turned out to be some lonely teenagers without a father's love. She rounded them up, reported them to the police and headed back to the Zurich headquarters to inform morrison the outcome of the mission. By the time she returned and shared her results with her commander she was exhasuted. Deciding to contact her girlfriend in the morning and opting out of a hot shower, she took off her clothes hopped into bed and hit the hay. Come two hours later, her phone went off with a familiar ringtone. She hazily picked up the phone and accepted the call.

Hello?

Darling I need you to come to my lab urgently.

What, *Yawn* why?

Something is happening to my body and I don't know what to do. She managed out through muffled moans

You know to be honest, I don't think I am qualified for this kind of thing luv.

Lena I am being serious, I am not trying out some lame pick up line, I need you here now!

Alright Angela I am on my way.

Lena quickly threw on a pair of underwear opting out of fully getting dressed due to the urgency of the situation. She began sprinting down the hallway full speed not caring if anyone sees her. Right now her girlfriend was her top priority and awe struck gazes were of no concern to her.

Please hurry I would seek out one of my assistants but I don't feel comfortable asking them for help with this.

Just what is happening to ya Angel? Lena asked through shaky breaths.

I don't exactly know but It feels very, OH FUCK, Erotic.

Oh Fuck, alright babe I am right around the corner

Okay Lena.

Lena sprinted around the corner and busted through the door to her office. She frantically looked through her office and after not immediately spotting her she said aloud.

Angela! Where are you!

Down here!

After looking down at her girlfriend, lena's jaw dropped to the floor.

OH MY GOD!

Angela's eyes looked downward to her nether region and pushing against her waistband is a throbbing erection.

HOLY SHIT!

Since when did you have a penis!?

Angela's cheeks grew even redder than they already were to due to her current state of arousal. Flustered, she attempted to push herself up from the floor. She rose quickly due to her girlfriends helping hand. Lena placed her gently in a nearby chair, placing quick glances at the throbbing cock barely being contained within her tight jeans.

Lena we need to get the nano-bots out of my system as soon as possible.

Before I do anything I need you to explain to me what is happening to you.

Okay. I will attempt to explain this the best way I am able to. Morrison refuses to assign me any test subjects to experiment on with my nano-bots. Because of this, AH, I test them out on myself. I have triple checked the coding inside of them which is the only reason I felt confident enough to put them in me. But I have overlooked one HUGE detail, I haven't given them the ability to distinguish the gender of the recipient.

On the plus side, they are preforming their assigned function perfectly, if I were a man. But because I am a female they are attempting to replace the parts of my body which are missing. I did not make them powerful enough to replace already existing parts of my body so I will not lose my breasts or my vagina but the parts which would normally be on a man that I don't have, namely a penis are being created. Due to a lack of space in my body they will not be able to make working testicles with fertile sperm but the parts and fluid are still being created inside me.

Alright you have got my attention, and i think I understand what you said. But I still have one more question, just how do you want me to help you.

I need to get them out of me before they make permanent changes to my body. The most effective way to do so would be to make me ejaculate due to the high concentration of nanobots in my testicles attempting to make my sperm fertile. But we must act before they realize they can't accomplish this task and move on to other parts of the body.

About how much time do you think we have until that happens?

I would say we have an hour minimum, before any permanent side effects set in.

Just an hour? Awwww I wanted to go longer than that

Before we begin Lena you must know that I will have to ejaculate tens of times before the appropriate amount of nano-bots has been drained from my body.

I swear luv this must truly be an early Christmas present! Lena stated with a toothy grin

Whatever you say hun, but please stop drooling and tend to my "problem"

Yeah yeah but just one more thing, what happens to the nanobots once they exit your body?

Fortunately, I thought ahead. Once they exit my body, they kill themselves to put it bluntly.

Thats all I needed to hear

As soon as she heard those words she gently pulled angela to her feet and practically tackled her lips with her own. Both women being incredibly aroused at this point skipped the light nipping and immediately granted passage for the other's tongue. Their had not been this much fury in their mouths in any of their lovemaking sessions prior. Angela's mouth tasted like strawberries as it always did to lena. Angela on the other hand was much to caught up in the moment to even notice the taste let alone assign it to one in her head. Angela always locked her eyes shut whenever they made out, but lena kept hers wide open during the whole thing she loved seeing the way her face twitched and tilted.

Lena broke the kiss for one moment to pull her plain white t-shirt above her head and resumed the kiss as fast as it was broken. Lena moved her hands down to grope her lovers breasts through her bra. As soon as she did this she heard the first but most certainly not the last passionate moan fill up lena's mouth, accompanied by her eyes shooting wide open and locking with lena's. Her eyes looked as though she had climaxed just from that most basic touch.

She rolled her palms over Angela's nipples without once looking away from her face. Their bodies were so well known to each other at this point that they could find any part of the other's body with one hundred percent accuracy without looking. The pattern she palmed her breasts with was one that she found had always angela scream. Clockwise, counter, counter, pinch clockwise. And scream she most certainly did. Her breasts were big enough to easily take a handful and move it anyway she wanted, which both of them loved.

At some point during this exchange Lena had found a way to pin Angela back to the wall. Never breaking lip contact. Angela opened her eyes during fits of moaning and looked at Lena with pleading eyes. Lena took the hint and pulled Angela's bra off to not lessen the pleasure received from her touch. She paused after removing her bra for one moment waiting for angela to open her eyes once more. As soon as she complied lena squeezed on her breasts as hard as she could and heard another ear pleasing moan escape Angela's lips, her own not being enough to contain this one.

Lena broke the kiss and moved her mouth onto her left nipple with her right hand on the right breast and her left stroking through angela's beautiful hair, undoing the ponytail which it was currently in. Angela was experiencing pleasure like she had never experienced before, her moans being loud enough for anyone three rooms over to hear them.

The pleasure from Lena's teasing finally culminating in one final scream/moan. Now it was time for lena to move on to the main attraction and angela knew just how to do it. Angela mustering all of her fading strength grabbed lena and pushed her hand as hard as she could directly into her pussy. This worked like a charm and all of the limbs wrapped around her shot away in a blink accompanied by a hefty moan which was music to her ears.

Angela took Lena by the head and shoved her face right up against her still growing crotch. Lena coming back down from the sudden pleasure realized the growing need of the organ in front of her. She quickly noticed that the jeans she was wearing were covered in cum, or the cum like substance. As it turned out, the entire time she was serving Angela's breasts she was in fact cumming from that minimal touch. She concluded that this was going to be a truly fun night.  
)

Overwatch is owned by blizzard and activision


	2. The Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the true smut starts to happen in this chapter. happy reading :)

Angela decided that she had endured more than enough teasing, and wanted Lena to move on to the main course. Lena having snapped back to her senses was more than happy to comply. Angela moved her finger into her mouth to muffle the moans that would soon escape her lips.

Lena began to stroke the throbbing erection through her sticky, moist, tight jeans. Using her other hand to lightly stroke over the tip, the place where the seemingly infinite moisture was coming from. She ran circles over the tip lightly with her index finger. Almost like a magnet, the sticky liquid stuck to her finger once she pulled it away.

She brought it up to her nose stopping all other erotic action, making Angela open her eyes and look at what she was doing. Lena took a big whiff through her nose savoring the musk of the liquid on her finger. She popped the sticky digit into her mouth and surprisingly enough it didn't taste salty at all. In fact, it tasted very sweet. She stuck her hand back down to the tip of her penis and got another sample onto her finger, once again it tasted very sweet. The sudden touch making Angela moan very lightly. She took another sample and held it up to Angela's mouth prompting her to have a taste.

This stuff tastes great luv you should try some.

Angela opened her mouth and Lena slid her finger inside. Angela wrapped her tongue around Lena's digit and began to suck everything off of it. Satisfied with her performance cleaning off her finger, she decided to reward her with a little treat. In one swift motion, she pulled down the tight jeans being sure to keep her panties on underneath. The throbbing erection was so large even though it was still being contained in her panties, it smacked Lena across the forehead leaving a sticky spot where it collided.

For the first time, Lena got a good look at just how big her penis had become. It was easily a foot long possibly even a foot and a half and looked to be about seven inches in girth. This is by far the biggest cock that Lena had ever seen. She was not scared in the slightest that it wouldn't fit, regardless of how big it looked Lena knew she would be able to service the asset in front of her without any issue. Right now she was just thankful that she didn't have any gag reflex, a skill which was never needed before this point.

The view in front of her, a huge cock being contained within a pair of white lace panties with two testicles falling out either side made her mouth water and her pussy drip. It was actually kind of amazing that the panties were not ripped at this point. Lena slowly and teasingly pulled down her panties ensuring that the cock was not freed from its fabric prison. The added stickiness from her cum coating the panties ensured that her cock was not getting released unless Lena wanted it to.

As she pulled the panties just slightly past her knees the moans which escaped Angela's lips were no longer being contained by her finger anymore. Lena looked up at her lover's face with pure lust in her eyes. Finally decided that she had teased Angela enough she pulled her panties down in one swift motion. The moan which escaped Angela's lips was the loudest one that had leaked out that night.

She looked back down at the huge sight in front of her and immediately noticed that it was twitching. She soon realized that the cock was also directly level with her mouth. In an instant, the huge member shot out cum with the force of a hose straight at Lena's face. The amount of cum easily coating her neck and chin with a layer of sticky sugar. She stuck her tongue out and lapped up every drop she could reach.

Alright luv, note taken. You are VERY easily excitable. Since I don't want to look like a glazed donut by the end of the night, just come inside whenever you feel the need alright?

I can't guarantee that Lena, I like the look of you covered in my spunk.

Alright then you cum wherever and whenever you like, just try to make it in my mouth, your sperm tastes like honey.

Your mouth will be in the splash zone most of the time unless I'm not inside you.

I like the sound of that luv, but its high time I got back to what I was doing.

Yes, you better.

Lena's tits and torso were completely covered with a thin layer of cum at this point. Lena moved closer the spectacle in front of her and wondered what way she should continue next. She decided that the best way to continue while still pacing herself would be a titjob. Seeing as how her tits were covered in a layer of lubrication this wasn't a bad idea.

She propped herself up higher on her knees in order to properly encompass Angela. She used her more than enough c cup breasts to completely wrap up the monster in front of her. She wasn't used to just how much there was to cover. She used her mouth to cover the remaining length not being serviced by her tits. At this point, the base to about halfway on her cock was being worked on by her mounds and almost all of what was left being covered by her mouth.

The sudden encompassing wetness caused Angela to shoot her cock forward and release into Lena's mouth. The sudden burst of liquid caused Lena to jerk her eyes open due to the strong sweet taste. She made sure to look up at Angela and swallow every last drop of the sticky liquid. This action turned Angela on to no end, she was ready for what was going to be a long night of squishing and spurting.


	3. The Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more lovely lovely smut. enjoy

Lena stood up and removed the only clothing she had left, a sopping wet pair of panties. As she gracefully removed the undergarments Angela began to fully remove the jeans laying around her ankles. There both of them stood fully nude and ready to give themselves in their entireties to the other.

Lena walked up to Angela and gently cupped her chin, guiding Angela's eyes to her own. I want to make sure you know this luv, I can handle everything you've got. So don't be afraid that you are going to hurt me okay? My screams should do nothing more than confirm you are doing a fantastic job.

Okay, my sweet. but know one thing, if for a moment you want me to stop just say so and I will without hesitation.

Instead of replying Lena carefully made her way over to the nearest table and moved its contents off to the side. One thing did catch her eye however, there was a white plastic bucket sitting on the edge of the table. She grabbed it and inspected its insides, only to see what looked to be a completely clean bucket.

But knowing that they are in a laboratory she decided that it would be best to ask Angela if it was safe to use.

Angela responded to the question with a confused nod, not really understanding what purpose she had for the container.

Lena placed the bucket on the floor directly underneath where she was standing, with a clear usage in mind. Angela quickly realized what the bucket was for and smiled the most devious grin that Lena had ever seen grace her lips.

The stuff tastes good but I didn't know you liked it that much.

Are you kidding me? I don't want to miss a single drop of what leaves that monster of yours. Lena responded with all of her pearly whites on display.

Well, I'll be sure to fill that bucket of yours, wouldn't want you to miss out on your protein for the day.

Oh, that would be terrible luv, let's ensure that doesn't happen. Lena bent over the table and spread her legs giving Angela a good view of whats up for grabs.

Angela moved forward to claim her prize. Lena's excitement was clearly visible, as drop after drop of liquid excitement began to splash on the bottom of the empty bucket.

Angela didn't want to wait any longer to plunge her staff deep inside of her dripping hole. But decided to restrain herself in order to ensure no pain would come to her lover. She lined up the tip of her member with the sopping entrance eagerly desiring to stick the whole length in and rock Lena's world.

Angela put in one inch of length quickly eliciting a moan from Lena and a gasp from Angela. That little stimulation caused Angela to release a full load inside of Lena. The speed and force of the sperm inside of her made her feel as though she was completely full of Angela's meat all the way up to her womb.

The scream which came out of Lena's mouth was equivalent to all the teasing Angela had endured up until that point. Angela's meat acted as a cork in a wine bottle stopping anything from leaking out of her snatch.

She would ensure that Lena's stomach would look like a water balloon by the time she was done. And already she began to see some bulging around her tummy.

Never before had she been so turned on by her lover's stomach. Lena was by all means an attractive woman but the face she was making right now and the feeling she knew she was giving her girlfriend more than quadrupled her attraction towards her.

This action began a cycle of Angela sticking another inch in, cumming, Lena cumming, and Angela catching her breath in order to do it over again. By the time eight inches was jammed inside of Lena's tight pussy her belly was not only completely inflated by the cum packed inside but by Angela's length as well.

Lena was in pure bliss the entire time this was happening, she must have cum at least six times by this point. The adrenaline pumping through her veins must have been dulling the pain she should have been feeling by now, she thought to herself.

Well, adrenaline or the nano-bots. Either way, she did not care due to the sheer pleasure racking her entire body. She could feel the veins on Angela's meat throbbing against her walls each time Angela took a breath.

They had been taking it slow by this point, who knew slow could feel so good. The bucket which was placed beneath them plus Angela's remaining shaft and balls had been completely coated in a clear liquid. This liquid was the only thing that was allowed to get past Angela's cork.

Lena used what little bit of her brain that hadn't been taken over by pleasure to weakly signal out to Angela, Please stick it in.

What was that? You are going to have to speak up!

SHOVE IT IN ME DARLING! I WANT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE INSIDE OF ME NOW! THIS PLEASURE IS DRIVING ME INSANE!

Angela jumped back in shock at the sudden outburst, you would have thought that some of her would have been pulled out with this reaction but the girth of her rod coupled with the tightness of Lena acted like a vise keeping her completely submerged inside of the willing subject.

All this motion achieved was a slight moan from the recovering Lena and a slight gasp from the dominating Angela.

As you command.

Angela leaned forward as far as she could without sticking any more of herself inside and grabbed Lena's breasts to act as handles. Lena's tongue rolled out the side of her mouth at the action unable to properly moan anymore.

Angela prepared herself to shove everything inside all at once but decided to play a little trick on Lena. In one swift motion, she pulled everything inside of Lena out cumming as she did so. This caused Lena to tense up every muscle in her back jumping up slightly. But before she and the cum inside of her had time to release Angela lined herself back up and plunged all of her meat inside of her.

She released the biggest load yet that night and Lena's stomach looked like she had a baby inside of her. Fittingly it wasn't too far from the truth.

Lena screamed with all of her might, the loudest screech Angela had ever heard and by far the loudest thing that had ever come out of Lena's mouth and the final noise she would be making that night.

The pure orgasmic feeling of the literal gallon of cum inside of her plus all foot and a half of her lover's man meat made her feel dizzy. Without pulling anything out, Angela used her superior muscles to pick Lena up from the ground by her breasts and impale her with her cock. Lena had orgasmed a whopping seventh time that night and for now, all she could do was become a victim to the pleasure.

Lena was sure that after tonight she would never be satisfied by regular dicks ever again. Hell, she wasn't even sure that Angela would be able to pleasure her effectively. Everything, the motion, the friction, the cum, Angela's musk, her own sweaty body, mixed with a foot and a half long cock inside of her overloaded her senses.

Before Lena could comprehend what was going on, her eyes had closed, and she had passed out on top of Angela's rod. Angela quickly realized what had happened, and concluded that it was impossible for Lena to sustain any injuries which her nanobots couldn't fix in a matter of seconds from her continuing.

With her meat inside of Lena right now she knew that she couldn't just stop either. If she were to take everything out and stop there was a very slim chance that she would be able to orgasm enough times to remove the appendage from her entirely. So she had to carry on until she had satisfied her urges.

Something about seeing her girlfriend like this really rubbed Angela the wrong way. She knew that this would be what Lena wanted, but she still didn't like the thought of having sex with her while she was unconscious.

The only way she could make this better in her mind would be to move Lena to a bed. Doing that would mean transporting her through several hallways potentially containing other overwatch agents while carrying an unconscious woman with cum leaking out of her. All the while not mentioning a foot long dick protruding out from underneath her. Unless?

Hana Song codename had been sitting in front of her computer playing games as usual. Her computer had been top of the line. She spent several thousand dollars ensuring that she had the best of the best. For a professional gamer that seemed nothing short of appropriate.

Tonight she had been wearing her patent-pending late night gamer gear. Which consisted of a loose fit pink t-shirt and a pair of blue pajama bottoms both plastered with her iconic logo.

She had just finished her twenty-second match of League Of Legends (All victories) when she heard her phone buzz a familiar tune. She knew who it was without even looking as she had set this person their very own ringtone.

Hana, I need to ask you a huge favor, this is of the utmost urgency.

What is it Ang?

I need you to come to my lab right now. Hurry please.

I'll be right there.

Hana sat up from her comfy chair and put on a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers as she set out down the hall. She was surprised to hear that Angela was awake this late she usually went to sleep much earlier. This must have been something that she really needed help with.

As she was walking down the hall she reminisced about all the times Angela and she used to spend together playing games. Angela was an avid gamer in her childhood, she was still fond of them but usually didn't play because she devoted more time to other things.

Despite their age gap, they played games together as friends whenever Angela had some free time. The amount of free time she had gradually become less. Angela usually wasn't always incredibly overloaded with work. But with her work on nano-bots recently she had been dealing with an increasingly heavy workload. Hana wished that times could be like they were before.

It got even worse when Angela started dating Lena. To say that she was jealous would be an understatement. She just never thought it would be appropriate to ask Angela out considering the age gap. Even if they couldn't date each other, she still wanted to spend more time with Angela and be like they used to be.

Angela's feelings for Hana were very similar. She too had loved Hana but didn't feel as though the relationship would be appropriate. She did still have feelings for Hana but mentally punished herself for them. The age in which people became adults in a legal sense has changed to sixteen so it wasn't an illegal relationship, but it still didn't feel quite correct.

Angela picked Hana because not only would she be awake at this ungodly hour, but her room was just down the hall from the lab. Hana's room was by far the most luxurious room in the entire base due to the amount of money she had obtained from her gaming career.

Being the number one Starcraft 2 player in the world definitely had his perks. Before Hana had arrived Angela pulled out of Lena and allowed all of the liquid to leak out of her and fill up the bucket. As she did so she released another load inside of Lena adding to the gallon of milk quickly filling up the bucket.

Angela sat her down on the table with her snatch still being held over the table as to make sure that bucket was full.

A knock on the door signaled Hana's arrival as she pulled the handle and stepped in. She looked up and saw her friend completely naked looking over a similarly naked Lena. A blush quickly crept up onto the Korean girl's cheeks. Angela hadn't been facing the door at this point so Hana didn't get a look at her new addition.

Uhh, Ang? Why am I here?

Ok, I need you to listen very carefully to what I have to say. I need to use your room. Time is a big factor in this.

With that sentence, she turned around and showed off her penis to the small girl behind her. Hana's eyes were wider than they had ever been before. To think that her friend has actually been a man this entire time and she hadn't noticed had shocked her. Multiple questions had flashed through her mind, Is this why Lena had been so attracted to Angela. Had she been born like this? And most importantly, WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO BIG?

I know this must be a surprise to you but listen. I injected myself with some nanobots to test there effectiveness. This happened to me as a result. I need to orgasm A LOT of times to get rid of it which is why me and Lena are together. Understandably, she couldn't take everything I had so she passed out. I am not finished and I know she would want me to use her like this but it just doesn't feel right. The only way I could feel okay with this is if I put her in a bed. I would use my own, but I don't want to risk getting seen. I ask you this because I trust you, and I will clean up everything after. But right now getting rid of this thing is more important.

That answered a lot of questions in Hana's mind, she still wanted to know how the nanobots did this to her. But, that could wait.

Alright, you can use my room, on one condition. You have to let me watch. And you have to play some crash bandicoot with me!

I fucking knew it! Angela thought to herself.

She had always thought that Hana was a perverted young woman. She just seemed to be way too innocent to actually be that innocent. Especially considering how much time she spent online. If she knew that Hana had felt this way years ago the role she plays tonight may very well have been swapped with Lena. Not to understate her love for Lena whatsoever, she very much loves Lena with all of her heart, but she also loves Hana very much.

If you do this for me Hana, you can do a hell of a lot more than watch. And ill 100% the entire original trilogy with you.

Hana was ecstatic to hear that response, out of all the things that she had expected to do tonight this was certainly not one of them.

She half literally half figuratively jumped for joy. Because this means that those two years ago she had shared Hana's feelings and still does. She won't try to take Angela from Lena, she has too much respect for her. But it is nice to know that the feelings she once had were shared.

Okay ill go look in the hallway for anybody and ill tell you when it's clear. Are you going to need help carrying your girlfriend?

No, I can carry her on my own. And Hana, when I finish my nano-bots, which I am about a week from doing. We can play games like we used to again. I promise.

The Korean girl calmed her emotions and walked over to Angela. The small woman cupped Angela's cheek and whispered into her ear.

There is nothing that I want more in this world.

Angela was taken aback at first not expecting her to do something so bold. Angela wrapped her arms around Hana and held her in a loving embrace. Hana felt Angela's still erect penis press against her thigh and marveled at its size.

It really is no wonder why she wasn't able to handle all of you. I doubt even the best pornstars in the entire world could handle all of that.

You flatter me. She could take most of it, just not for long.

I doubt I'll fair that well tbh. I have a question for you Angie. Have you ever taken someone's first time?

No, unfortunately, I have not.

Well, would you like to?

I would be honored.

Well, we have some balls to drain, don't we? Might want to get on that.

Alright, go check the hall.

Roger.

Hana walked to the door with a large amount of pep in her step while Angela hoisted Lena into her arms having ensured that she was thoroughly drained. She carried her girlfriend to the door waiting for Hana's signal that it was safe.

Alright, it looks clear I think we are good to go.

Okay as soon as you open your door ill run down there after you.

Alright, GO!

Angela quickly ran down the hall taking careful measures as to not hurt Lena in the process. Well as fast as she could without literally tripping on her dick. She ducked into Hana's room without smashing her or Lena's head on something.

Hana was laughing profusely as she closed the door.

What's so funny?

That thing flopping in between your legs as you ran was hilarious.

Oh, Angela said smiling. I guess I'll take your word for it. Time to put this one to bed.

You know where it is right?

How could I forget?

Angela carried Lena through Hana's luxury "apartment" to the bedroom. The entire time Lena's vagina was still leaking onto the floor, like a trail of breadcrumbs. White, liquid, sticky, breadcrumbs. If she were to crawl on the floor she would be just like a snail.

Hana kept her apartment clean where it mattered and messy where it didn't. Her computer room was completely spotless, not a speck of dust anywhere, but the bedroom was a complete mess. Miscellaneous clothes and wrappers everywhere.

Angela opened the door to the bedroom and placed Lena on the unmade queen sized bed. She wasn't surprised by the messiness of her apartment. She had long since been accustomed to Hana's dirtiness after being in her place so often.

Alright, Hana, I know you are nervous about having your first time with someone as big as me. But I know Lena is able to take it even if not for long. I will keep it up with Lena for a while in an attempt to reduce my size for you. After about ten minutes I should about halve what length I have left. At that point, I will be able to slow down without risking keeping this thing.

Ok, ill get ready for you.

I warn you now Hana you may have to buy new sheets by the time I'm done. They will be thoroughly soaked

Are you serious? Just how much do guys release when they cum? Hana asked with shifty looking eyebrows.

Guuuuys don't release all that much. I cum a lot faster and a lot more times than the average guy, and I also cum way more than the average guy. After about twenty minutes I was able to fill a bucket in my lab full of it.

Okay note taken. I'm not gonna get pregnant off of this, am I?

No, my sperm isn't fertile. On a separate note, it does taste really good. That is actually the reason I had the bucket. Lena asked me to keep some for her.

Wow, I did not expect her to be such a naughty girl.

That's Lena for you.

How much time do you have before you need to be finished?

I would say about thirty minutes.

So at twenty ill have you switch from her to me. Okay?

That sounds good to me.

Kayyyyyyyyy. Dva accented her response with her iconic pose.

This action elicited a quick giggle from Angela.

I might just have to take you first if you keep that up.

I know you probably aren't being serious but I really can't take that chance. I'm going to go... Prepare.

That would probably be smart, how about a quick shower.

I'll go do that.

Just remember, if you aren't out in time I might have to come in there with you.

Ill hurry then. Hana practically skipped into her bathroom as she began to take off her pajama bottoms. She realized that her arousal had left a wet patch in her pajamas.

Damn, I'm going to have to wash these now, well no time to waste.

She stripped off all her clothes and as she began to turn the shower head she heard slapping sounds coming from the other room. She giggled at the sound of it, even though she knew that it would be in her promptly she still thought it sounded funny.

She felt the water heat up to a manageable temperature and stepped in. The feeling of the water washing off the twenty-four-hour-long marathon's worth of sweat was one of the best feelings she had ever experienced.

The water felt good but not as good as she was about to feel once she finished her shower. She had to hurry, as unnatural as it felt because if she didn't, she might miss out. and that was not an option to her. Not to mention she was about to get a lot dirtier once she was out.


	4. Angela's Final Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now its hana's turn to tame the beast. happy reading

Hana stepped out of her shower onto a fuzzy bath mat grabbing a pink towel from the rack next to her. She began to towel her petite body off, the water getting absorbed by the towel quickly. She missed some water on her more obscure parts of her body due to her excitement clouding her mind.

She wrapped the towel around her head and began to exit the bathroom, not bothering to get dressed because after all, what was the point? She did however not hear any more slapping noises coming from her bedroom. She walked in and saw a clean Lena being placed onto her futon in the living room.

"Oh, you're already finished with her?"

"Yes my estimates must have been off. I Still have about twenty minutes until I need to be finished, and i'm already down to 7 inches. I figured moving her out of the way would be a good idea for us."

"Ok I appreciate it. Well, should we, you know, get to it."

Angela turned around as Hana finished speaking and looked at her nude body for the first time.

"You look beautiful Hana" She said as she approached her friend.

"You think so? You don't look so bad yourself" Hana said with a fake gusto. Angela saw right through this however and could tell how flustered she really was.

"I thank you, and i also agree with you. We should take this to the bedroom. After you." Angela said with a gesturing motion.

Hana was too riled up to think of a smart remark and just began to walk to the bedroom as her cheeks began to glow brighter than cherries. Angela stepped behind her and scooped her up into her arms using her stronger muscles to hold up the petite woman with ease. Hana squeaked at the sudden motion which caused angela to smile sweetly.

"You look so cute in my arms." Angela moved her face down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Hana couldn't hide her nervousness from angela as her cheeks were practically burning and Hana couldn't meet her eyes.

"You can calm down Hana, it's only me after all."

If she had to have her first time with anyone she would have preferred it to be with Angela, so this was probably a good idea.

Angela laid Hana on the bed gently and crawled up next to her. She turned her over on to her side facing away from her and reached over her with one arm pulling her close.

"I will take the lead since you have never done this before, but i need to know just how much you've seen. For example, if i were to do this" Angela pushed her crotch against Hana's rear and slipped her cock in between her cheeks, rubbing against her opening gently." what would you do in return?"

Hana visibly shook when Angela did that, she had masturbated plenty of times before but this felt so different. Not even comparable to what she had done by herself.

"If you did that, I would have to do this." Hana moved her butt back and forth against Angela's shaft. She heard a moan escape Angela's lips as she felt a warm substance leak down her backside.

"Well you obviously know a bit more than i expected. But if i did this" Angela quickly rolled Hana onto her back and swung her own legs over her resting on hana's stomach. She inched forward slightly, putting her cock right in front of Hana's lips and began swinging it back and forth like a metronome.

"Well, then i would have to do this" Hana reached her hand out and grabbed her shaft softly resting her tongue on Angela's tip. Angela's shaft had been so covered in her cum that by this point she tasted pleasantly sweet. She began swirling her tongue around the tip softly as she worked her hand up and down Angela's shaft. She continued this motion until she heard quick breaths escape Angela's lips.

Soon after Angela tensed up and shot ropes of thick semen right on to Hana's tongue and the back of her throat. Hana swirled it around her mouth savoring the taste. It mixed with her own saliva and she felt a pleasant vibrating against her tongue.

She stuck her tongue out to display it to Angela. Her tongue was coated in a thick layer of white sperm. She turned her head to the side in a cutesy way and threw up her iconic peace sign. Without ever breaking eye contact she closed her mouth and gulped it down.

"You clearly are much more skilled than i thought, are you positive you're a virgin?"

"As virgin as the day I was born, that doesn't mean I haven't done things by myself. Btw I have zero gag reflex."

"Im gonna take that as an invitation." She took the hint and parted her cute lips as far as they could go.

Angela lined herself up with Hana's mouth and stuck the tip inside. The warmth encompassing her tip caused her to push another inch forward slowly to feel more of the pleasure.

"Are you ready?" Hana nodded in response."I can start out slow if you like, but something tells me that's not what you want."

Hana shook her head no and that was all Angela needed. She thrusted forward as far as she could go and released her spunk directly into her throat. Hana didn't even flinch at this, she was prepared both mentally and physically.

This surprised Angela because her current state completely contrasted how flustered she was feeling earlier, 'was that fake? No it couldn't have been'.

Angela could feel her cock stretching out Hana's throat. The muscles surrounding her throat were moving back and forth along her shaft. This motion was completely different to what she had felt with lena. Then again, she was significantly bigger when she had her way with Lena.

She pulled back until just the tip was inside the asain's mouth, and thrusted back inside with full force slamming against the back of her mouth. She pulled back and pushed in as fast as she could go. Every third thrust she released in her throat, but she didn't stop or slow down when she came. If it could be put on a numerical scale, this constant orgasm enhanced her pleasure tenfold.

Hana fully accommodated the girth in her mouth and began to move her tongue against Angela's shaft whenever she thrusted in. Angela's tongue fell out of her mouth and rested on her chin due to the pleasure.

After about a minute of thrusting she felt Hana's lips' grip on her shaft loosen. This either signalled that she was becoming less engrossed in the act, or she was losing consciousness.

Almost on cue Hana tapped twice on her thigh to signal her to pull out. Due to fear of hurting her she pulled everything out instantly. As soon as she did this she came all over Hana's cute face. Hana started lightly gasping for air, not being too out of breath but definitely enough to cause discomfort.

Hana reached up onto her face and wiped off some cum onto her finger. She placed this digit into her mouth and sucked the sweet spunk off.

"Mmmmmm so tasty, I can see why Lena loves this stuff."

"I think we both have had enough teasing. I'm ready to move on the main course. How about you?"

"I think I am, but please be gentle. I'm skilled with my mouth because i've practiced with toys but, i've never used one down there. I've only ever used my fingers."

"Ah that explains quite a lot. No matter what, i promise to be gentle. It looks like i'm down another two inches so it won't be as rough. I'll take the lead at first and if you want to we can try some things."

"Ok i'll just follow your lead"

"I would take my time with this and do some more fun things for your first but im afraid ill run out of time if i do. So i'll get right to it."

"A-alright then"

Angela moved downwards towards Hana's nether region and placed her tip at the entrance of Hana's lips.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as i'll ever be"

Angela pushed the tip in slowly making sure to not hurt the younger woman. Hana gasped underneath the blonde woman never having felt something like this before. She half moaned-half screamed at the pleasure running throughout her body. Angela put another inch in and got the same response.

Angela was very knowledgeable on the female body and knew how much it could take. She wanted to make sure she wasn't too soft that Hana couldn't enjoy herself, but not too rough that she got hurt.

"Ugh you're so tight!"

"What did you eahhhhhxpect!"

"Just because of that!" Angela shoved two more inches in suddenly and shut Hana up. Well, by shut her up i mean cause her to scream very loudly. As Angela shot forward she released once again inside of Hana. Angela wasn't big enough to act as a cork inside of hana so anything she released leaked out onto the bed sheets.

Hana's pussy acted like a vice on Angela's shaft gripping down on it incredibly tightly. The friction acting against Angela's spunk caused it to vibrate inside her walls rapidly. The nerves inside her pussy were on fire.

Angela pushed her remaining two inches inside and came as she did so. Release had never felt quite this sweet. Lena felt good, but she was nowhere near as tight as this. She looked up into Hana's eyes and her tongue fell out of her mouth and her eyes were rolling back into her head. A trail of drool leaked out from her mouth and fell onto the bed sheets.

Angela pulled out to the tip and hilted herself inside the korean once again. Hana's back arched upward at the sudden pleasure and she screamed aloud. Angela released inside of her once again, she could tell that the next would be her last. Her length shrank again inside of her, now she was a measly four inches. She looked into Hana's eyes and spoke to her.

"The next time i cum will be my last, are you close?"

Hana looked back at her but was too out of breath to form a complete response. She opted to nod her head instead.

"A-alright, im going to fuck you as hard as i can until that point, are you ready?"

"Y-yeah"

Angela nodded her head as she prepared herself to plow Hana as hard as she could. She pulled out and began to thrust as hard and as fast as she could. Her walls wrapping around her shaft felt amazing. Angela moaned like she was the one getting fucked, this pleasure was not natural. Her cock was made out of the nerves which made up her vagina, as it begins to turn back the nerves rise up to the surface. So for all intensive purposes, she was being fucked while fucking someone else.

As she kept up this motion, she felt her scrotum begin to shrink, but her balls themselves couldn't shrink because they were filled with fluid. It put a pressure at the base of her shaft, as the distance between it and her balls began to shrink. She could feel the liquid begin to force itself up her shaft, but she refused to release until she could do it with Hana.

"H-hana Im so close, I cant hold out much longer!"

"I-IM GONNA CUM ANGELA!" Hana shouted aloud.

"Lets cum together Hana!"

Hana nodded in return as she felt her release approaching. Angela picked up her pace and increased the force behind her thrusts. She felt Hana's walls tighten around her shaft, and her shaft tensed up in response. She pushed herself as deeply as she could into hana's pussy. Her balls began to disappear as the fluid filled her shaft and shot out inside of Hana. Hana began to squirm and spasm as her own release approached. When angela finished cumming inside of Hana her cock quickly disappeared and the two girls were left rubbing their pussies against each other.

Hana's whole body shot forward as she came hard. She pushed her crotch upwards unintentionally towards Angela's face. Her orgasm rocked through her body as she squirted all over Angela's sweat covered face. Angela's mouth hung open from exhaustion as it was filled with the hot fluid. She jumped at first from the sudden spray but began to take it like a champ. As hana came down from her orgasm her body slumped downward onto the mattress as she began to catch her breath. She didn't even realize that she just covered Angela in her fluids.

Angela in her urge to regain her breath quickly swallowed the juice and panted harder. She fell forward beside Hana and flipped herself onto her back. She regained her composure much quicker than Hana and looked over to her.

"You didn't have to go that far you know, i would have preferred to not get drenched. It didn't feel so bad though, or taste bad for that matter."

"W-what are you talking about? Go so far doing what?"

"Did you not notice? You totally squirted all over my face!"

"O-oh my god, i'm so sorry. Ive never squirted like that before, it was a bit too much."

"You are fine, it was actually kinda fun. Anyways, after all that I think we desperately need some sleep. We can go buy new bed sheets tomorrow, but I don't care enough to move right now."

"Y-yeah, that sounds nice. That was awesome Angela, we have to do it again."

'Do it again? I don't know, how would lena react. I love her so much, but i also love Hana. Hana obviously doesn't mind sharing, but would Lena? I guess i'll talk to her about it tomorrow. Not that i have much of a choice.'

"Shhhh, its time to sleep. We can talk in the morning"

Both of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. They were far too tired to discuss this now, especially angela.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter introduces sombra and widowmaker into the mix. hope you enjoy

Angela awoke still exhausted from the night before. She tried to move her arms but found herself unable. She looked beside her and saw hana sleeping soundly facing the opposite direction. She looked at the bedside clock and noticed that only a few hours had passed, so why had she awoken? It was now that she noticed a strange weight resting atop her chest, but she looked and nothing was there.

It was almost like someone was sitting there. Just as she thought that a purple light flashed in Angela's eyes and a woman was left in her place, straddling her chest.

Angela tried to jump backwards to cover herself but found she couldn't move. She tried to say something but found she couldn't speak either. All she could do was look at the woman above her with panicked eyes.

'Who the fuck is this? Why are they in my, err, hana's room? Why are they invisible? And most importantly, WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I DO ANYTHING!?'

"Soooooo many questions, that quite frankly, i don't want to answer."

'Her accent was so thick, every word was bent slightly out of shape. She had long flowing brown hair that was dyed a vibrant purple at the tip, on only half of her head. The other half was completely bald but it looked like she had some sort of metal plating attached to it. Her skin was much darker than either mine or Hana's, it had an attractive bronze tan to it as well. Fuck, focus Angela! This was not a time to be ogling a strange woman in my room.'

"Oh no please, keep going. I already know i'm a goddess, but to hear it from someone else makes it even better."

'Can she read into my fucking mind! And how is she controlling me! Nothing is touching me, my body just won't listen.'

"Allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Sombra, and by my friends i mean my colleagues, and by my colleagues i mean whoever happens to be unlucky enough to work with me at the time. But who i am is not important. Since you gave me such a good show earlier, i feel it would only be appropriate to return the favor."

'What? Wait, she was watching us the whole time? Oh god, is that why i am tied up!?'

Olivia laughed out loud.

"No no no no no no. Well, at least not right now. I'm all tuckered out from earlier. I figured i would fill you in on some things though. I came here on a mission from talon to gather intel. But i got suuuuuuper bored like halfway through, so i started wandering around. I came across you in your friend over there, not the cute one, the other one, and i couldn't help but watch. I 'borrowed' a vial of those nanobots, i think you called it, and i am keen to have some fun with them. Don't worry though chica, i won't give them to Talon, they are all a bunch of assholes anyways. I dont have the tech to make more, so i will be back in the future. Oh, also, don't tell anyone about this orrrrrrr."

As she said those final words a screen appeared in midair which gave off a blinding purple light at first. As angela's eyes adjusted, she noticed that on the screen was sombra's blackmail, a live video recording of angela fucking lena raw in her lab.

'If this gets out, my career is over. Oh fuck me.'

"Eeexactly. I won't say anything to anyone, so long as you keep quiet about this little game you and me are gonna play. Now, if everything is accounted for, i'll take my leave."

'Wait! If you work with talon, perhaps you could help me out. My old friend, Amelie, is she okay?'

"la araña? She is about as fine as a woman that has gone through what she has gone through could be. And what i mean by that is she is obedient, and unfeeling. Why?"

'I can't help but feel bad for what she has gone through, if i promise to maintain complete cooperation and secrecy about this, will you bring her back to me? If not, i understand. But you seem like the kind of woman who gets what she wants.'

"Under my thumb with blackmail and you still want to negotiate? Ahh shit, why not. May as well give it a shot. I tell you what, as a message of good faith."

The screen that had not disappeared this whole time began to become complete static color by color, showing that she had erased the video.

"It isn't like me to make deals, but for women like the great Angela Ziegler, it would be hard not to make an exception. I will try as hard as i can to get her back here. if i get her here i will contact you through Athena to make sure you don't miss it. You might want to get Winston to hold her down. She could take out gabe in a fistfight. Now that you have my word, i really must be going. Adiós"

'G-goodbye'

Just like that in a bright flash of purple the woman faded away, somehow.

'She seemed respectable enough, so maybe i can trust her. I probably shouldn't bet on it though.'

The bonds which held her disappeared but she hadn't noticed as Angela began to close her eyes and drifted back to sleep. After all, what was the point in worrying it's not like she would be able to catch her if she tried.

Sombra sat down in front of her setup at the talon base three countries away, where? That's classified.

"The long distance translocater worked alright, but that's not the only positive thing to come out of this trip."

Sombra began to remove all of her clothing except some comfortable shorts and walked over to the room connected to her own, carrying the vial in her pocket. Amelie's room only had one connected room to it in the form of sombra's room which then connected outward to the rest of the base. This was for privacy, as olivia was the only person which gave her any respect. They initiated this change after she snapped the neck of some talon executive which liked to oggle her a little too much.

She layed in a literal synthetic spider web which stretched across the back corner of her room. Olivia approached nonchalantly and asked her how her day went. She responded calmly by saying she had been in her room all day watching the clouds roll by.

"I need to get you a hobby chica, how about massages? I could definitely use one after this day."

Amelie didn't like speaking about herself or her past, but she found great interest in listening to Olivia's happenings. As she didn't need to eat or drink, and she barely needed to sleep, her day to day life was pretty bland. Olivia's words were like a flame for a moth. As such, Olivia was the only person she would talk to, as well as the only person she actually liked, well as much as she was capable of liking anyone.

The feelings were mutual as well, and that was the best part of their relationship.

"You were at gibraltar today right? God knows how that place has changed."

"From my records, it actually hasn't changed much on the outside. The insides however, are completely different."

"What do you mean by that exactly? Did they finally kick out that little pest?"

"No unfortunately, but they completely overhauled security. I was lurking around on my way to athena's mainframe when i stepped through an invisible edf, electronic detection field. As it turns out, if someone without an overwatch id chip steps through, it releases microscopic electronic disruption bots. Completely knocked out my stealth abilities."

"Wow, how didn't you notice the field? And i thought you had an id chip installed?"

"From what i could see when i interfaced with the door panel, they use an impenetrable signal wired directly into the brains of all inhabitants that changes the id on the chips every second. And for how in the hell that field went undetected, i'm not sure honestly. It's the first time i've ever seen it myself."

Amelie's eyes looked away from the window while Olivia spoke and became transfixed on Olivia's own purple orbs, Showing that she was undoubtedly giving her full undivided attention. Rare for someone like her.

"For as much as i hate that monkey, i have to admit he does good work."

"You can say that again Amiga, there was one other positive that came out of the trip though."

"What is that?"

She took the vial out of her pocket and it glowed a vibrant yellow against the otherwise dim purple light. She shook it around a little bit before opening up the lid and holding it out towards Amelie. Amelie took hold of it and it began to glow purple instead, an effect of Sombra's manipulation.

"I stole this little sample from Angela's lab. It artificially overclocks the senses and boosts reaction time and reaction speed. I Already did a full scan of the contents and matched them up with your biometrics so there shouldn't be any negative side effects. Could you do your dear friend sombra a favor and drink it for me?"

She said that as she made a fake 'pouty' face knowing full well she would do it either way. Widow eyed it cautiously before hastily drinking it down.

"How long till it kicks in?"

"Well, that was easier than expected. You must like me more than i thought. Don't worry it will only hurt a little bit. All will be made clear in a moment."

Widow looked up in complete shock as the vial dropped to the ground. She actually looked hurt emotionally.

"W-what? What do you mean. What was in that vial?"

In actuality, Olivia made some adjustments to the vial to remove the permanent side effects and to also reduce a lot of the pain that came with the transformation. Now it simply wore off after an hour or so.

"Calm down, you might want to come down from there before you fall though."

She gracefully leapt off of the web she was laying on and the shadow making her near invisible, par the red lights on her forehead, was parted by her presence. She stood upright with near perfect posture as light sparkled on her purple, flawless skin. One thing caught Olivia's surprise however, she was naked.

This may not seem like a big deal for someone without emotions, but that was always the one rule, never in the nude. When anyone saw her naked she turned into a ball of emotion, switching rapidly from anger to sadness. Hurting anyone who dared to come near her one second, and running away in fear the next. It took seven tranquilizer darts to knock her out, and she wasn't out for very long.

Sombra always guessed it was from the guilt of killing Gerard, after all he was the first and only person to see her naked. But she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. She quickly and discreetly put the nanobots on pause, she couldn't deactivate them but this would do for now. Olivia approached her quickly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Olivia noticed that despite looking very uncomfortable, she was remaining surprisingly calm.

"Sombra, i-i am not sure what to do with my feelings. You make me feel… warmth. I know they have made me forget my past, and whenever i try to think about it, i-i feel such unbearable grief. Recently, i can't help but think of what my life used to be, but it pains me so not being able to remember it. I can't even remember my husband's name. He must be so worried about me."

Amelie was crying terribly at this point, her face looked so foreign like this. It was supposed to be impossible for her to feel emotions in the first place, let alone grief.

'She is breaking through the mind control. Shows how many fuckups work at talon. Maybe this could actually work out in my favor, it would be a hell of a lot easier to bring her back if she was vulnerable.' A wicked smile grew across Olivia's face as she realized just how much easier this would be.

In a movement that took Olivia's breath away Amelie closed the gap between them and pulled the smaller woman into the most passionate hug she has ever been in. Olivia felt the tears run down her shoulder and onto her chest as she stood there completely stunned. The french woman felt cold to the touch, and she couldn't feel a heartbeat as expected. If Amelie had come to this, something was seriously wrong. Olivia wrapped her arms around the woman and embraced her. She felt her chest begin to chill as she gave away some of her precious body heat. Amelie on the other hand felt unexplainably warm, this was definitely new that's for sure. Olivia scolded herself mentally for trying to take advantage of this poor woman, she has been through more than enough for one lifetime.

"Amelie, let's go to my room huh? We can talk some more there."

Olivia lifted Amelie's face up inches away from her own as she stared into the golden orbs. She could see tear stained cheeks out of her peripherals. Her hand went to quick work disabling the heating unit located inside her room on the floating keypad.

"Y-yeah, that would be nice" Widow said mustering up a weak smile through tears.

She broke the hug and walked into sombra's room plopping herself down on the floor awkwardly, almost like a child. Sombra followed behind and removed her shorts before laying in the bed she motioned for widow to join her. Widow stood up slowly but gracefully and sat on the bed beside her. Sombra reached over and pulled her into the bed further forcing her to throw her legs on the bed and join sombra. In the position they were in, sombra was spooning Amelie lovingly under the covers as they shared a quiet embrace.

"I could get used to this you know, it's not very often i have a beautiful woman in my bed. Especially a french one, bonus points. Alright alright, i'll stop the flirting. Anything you want to know, i'll try my best to answer. I have studied up on your past, ask away chica."

"Who am i? What did i used to be? How did i get here? I hardly know who i am anymore"

"You are Amelie guillard, you used to be a ballerina, and that is a very long story. Good thing we have some time. The organization these terrible people keep pitting you against, your husband Gerard was a commander for them. They captured you and did terrible things to you. The guilt of letting you be captured got the better of your husband and he took his own life.."

Olivia could hear Amelie begin to sob loudly underneath her as she pulled her closer.

"I-I know it must hurt, and i can't begin to imagine what you are feeling right now. But, i have been thinking. I can leave whenever i want, but i have never had a desire to. They give me information in exchange for my services. You however, are a pawn in their sick game. I can take you away and reverse what they have done to you."

"I don't know, i'm so different now. I live for a good kill. as much as i hate to admit it, it seems to be the only thing that can make me truly feel. I just don't know."

"I am going to be honest about this, and i don't know how you are going to take this, but i think i am the key to your recovery. I think they didn't account for compassion in your brainwashing, never thought you would experience it. Since it has been such a long time they must have forgotten. Yes! That's it! Tell me, how many missions have you gone on in the past few weeks?"

"I haven't gone on any"

"Wrong chica, you've gone on two. That must be it! When you are with me, that part of your brain gets locked away, and emotion takes their place."

A smile grew across both of the women's faces

"You haven't got any objections from me cherie"

"That's good to hear. Since i know you want to be together, how about we get a little, more acquainted?"

Olivia began exploring Amelie's chest with her fingers feeling the smooth cold skin. She took note of all of the curves and soft bumps taking extra care to not touch her breasts quite yet.

"Sombra, do you really think we should be doing this? I'm just not sure."

"First off, my name is Olivia. Secondly, would you deny something that feels this right? Now before you get the wrong idea, i'm sorry for what i am about to tell you. I-I don't know what i was thinking. That vial i had you drink, it wasn't what i said it was, as i'm sure you already know. It actually, *sigh* i can't believe myself. I-it actually gives women the opportunity to feel what it's like to be a man."

"What do you mean? In what way?"

"Oh my god, i-it makes women, grow a p-penis"

Both of the women's cheeks grew a bright red as Amelie shifted slightly. Amelie thought about the change and assumed it wasn't permanent and calculated most of the outcomes of the scenario.

"As long as it is not permanent, i am okay with that. But, i have a question for you. Why did you have me drink the vial in the first place?"

"While i was at gibraltar, i met with Angela. I didn't accomplish my mission because she had drank the vial herself and was busy with a friend of hers. I spoke to her after she had passed out post coitus and she had made a request of me. I Know you wouldn't have raped me, so i tried to use the vial as leverage to bring you back there with me. She can remove the augments to your body and you won't ever have to kill again. If this is what you want anyways."

Olivia moved her arms around Amelie's neck and pulled her closer gently.

"I believe that would be for the best, but maybe we should leave before the effects set in. I have nothing i want here, i can leave this instant."

"Okay, i can do that. Don't worry about getting dressed, you won't need them. I will leave you there while i gather my things, it would be real shame to lose all this tech. Hah, only joking i am always ready to leave."

In a flash of bright light, every piece of technology in the room turned into a beam of light and pooled into a computer chip located in Olivia's palm. Olivia looked up at Amelie's head and said aloud.

"What do you say we get out of here? I left a translocater in angela's clothes, so we can get there in a flash."

"You speak a lot of this Angela woman, who is she?"

"Codename mercy, you know, the heroes never die lady. More importantly, she is a friend to you. I'm sure once you meet with her all will be clear. Anyways, would you mind standing up?"

Amelie gracefully stood up and Olivia grabbed her from behind activating the translocator and appearing back inside hana's room in a flash of purple. They were standing beside each other just above Angela and Hana still sleeping. Olivia whispered into Amelie's ear.

"Just like that, what was thought by most to be impossible, was done in a matter of seconds. The blonde one is Ange by the by."

"Oui, i remember her now, though i don't remember her significance in my life. Should we wake her?"

"I think that would be for the best if i'm being honest."

Olivia moved beside Angela and sat down on the bed obstructing Amelie from view. She gently rocked angela awake before greeting her barely awake face with a sweet smile.

"Sombra? What are you doing here?" Angela stated groggily.

"Im not alone chica, would you like to meet my friend?"

Olivia moved to the side and allowed Angela to get a view of the purple woman standing beside her. Angela's eyes went wide with surprise and a stupid smile joined her face. Amelie was holding on to her elbow awkwardly and waved at her with a free hand. Angela jumped up from the bed and pushed sombra aside roughly which earned her a playful smack on her back. Angela circled around amelie puzzled examining her body. She grabbed onto Amelie and pulled her into a hug before tears started pooling in her eyes.

"Thank you sombra, so so much. I still can hardly believe you are standing here. Quickly we must go into the living room. We wouldn't want to wake up Hana."

A unanimous nod was shared through all three women before olivia got up and gently pushed them in the direction of the living room. They all entered the living room and took a seat on various pieces of furniture. Amelie in particular choosing the table in the middle of the room.

All of the women except for Amelie didn't notice Lena sleeping on the couch on the opposite side of the room. She didn't pay much mind to her and was surprised how her first instinct wasn't to shoot her.

"I am not going to ask how you got her here Sombra, but thank you nonetheless. Amelie, my goodness. How are you?"

"Confused mostly. You must forgive me, but i am not sure who you are exactly. Of course i know your name and i have memories of you on the battlefield, but i don't remember who you are to me. You know my real name, so i'm going to assume i can trust you."

Angela looked back and forth in a contemplative surprise before grabbing Amelie's hand in her own. She looked up into Amelie's eyes and said aloud.

"That is okay, the memories will come back to you. Gerard was my commanding officer and he introduced us together because you didn't have many friends. Before he knew it you had become friends with every one of his subordinates. Do you by chance remember a black and purple lace dress?"

"Vaguely yes, it was a gift for an occasion, though i can't remember which one."

Angela laughed sweetly before addressing Amelie once again.

"It was a gift for your anniversary, he had brought me along with him to the store and told you he was going on official government business. We spent fourteen hours rummaging through clothes before we found the one. I still have it you know, i'll get it for you one of these days. Actually i have a lot of your belongings, nobody else would hold onto them for you."

"Merci, that must have been one fun evening. *amelie said with a smirk surprising herself at the blatant emotion.* I guess i can take a look, it will be fun."

Olivia looked at Amelie with a half shock half amused expression. Lena groggily awoke at Angela's laughter before looking across the room seeing three people. She recognized Amelie but could not place who the other woman was. Lena thought of a possible invasion or that Angela was in danger, but then looked downward at Amelie's bare ass. That ruled out invasion, but maybe she was here on good terms. Maybe we finally got her back, after all she is still the same woman we once knew.

Lena stood up and walked over behind Amelie silently and grabbed onto her back greeting her happily. Amelie grabbed her arm and instinctually threw her over her shoulder before realizing who it was. She apologized before lifting lena off the ground quickly setting her down on the table next to her.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, you just scared me."

Angela and Lena burst out into laughter clutching at her stomach because of how hard she was laughing. Lena reached around Amelie's waist and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to have you back luv, its been too long. Well, since we weren't shooting at each other anyways."

Amelie was slightly taken aback before she returned the hug and rested her head against the shorter woman.

"I can't remember the last time we have met to be honest, i can't really remember any of my past missions, nor much of my past before talon."

"It's a start hun, we'll get there in no time. But i have a question, who are you?"

Lena pointed at sombra before looking at angela and amelie for whoever would share an answer first.

"Oh yeah, you don't know who i am, i forget about that a lot. I am Olivia colomar, hacker, smartass extraordinaire. Nice to meet you"

Lena responded with a quick "likewise" before returning her gaze back to Angela.

"One final question sweetie, why are you all naked? And why am i in Hana's room?"

"You passed out my love. I carried you here and then finished up with Hana. I hope you don't mind sharing. But to be honest i don't know why those two are naked."

"Long story, nanobots, about to have fun, turned wholesome, and now i am keeping the nanobots on hold while we have a reunion. Speaking of which, we might want to deal with that Amelie."

Angela's and lena's eyes perked up before looking at Olivia

"You mean you gave them to her!? Did you at least adapt them to her body first? It could have irreparable repercussions to her body. They were designed for a normal person, and no offense Amelie, you are far far above normal."

"Chica im not dumb, i'm more handy with these nanobots than you are frankly. In ten seconds i reprogrammed the whole vial to adapt to her body. And i made it not permanent!"

She said that last line snarkily almost challenging angela before angela took a sigh of relief.

"After we are done here, you are definitely going to become my partner on this project. But i guess, you can unpause them. If we wait the transformation will become more violent"

Olivia nodded before pulling up an iconic purple keypad and typing in a few things before looking at everyone in the room and hitting unpause.

"Now, it is just a matter of time everyone. Amelie it will feel overwhelming, but it should not feel painful whatsoever. If it is tell me immediately."

"Are you all going to be here with me?"

Simultaneous nodding and a quiet yes was spread across the inhabitants of the room.

"I guess that is okay, just take it slow please"

Another wave of nodding was spread throughout the other three women. Amelie rose to her feet and laid down on the bed Lena was previously on as her body began to heat up. She gulped at the end before smiling cheekily.

"Come and get it ladies"

The women needed no other encouragement as they eagerly approached the lavender beauty. Lena got there first and climbed on top of Amelie. She bent down into her face and began biting at her neck before whispering into her ear.

"I don't care what they say, that cock of yours goes inside me first"

Amelie had been squirming from lena's touch and simply nodded before lena got back to work. Lena began nibbling on amelie's ear eliciting moans from her as she also began playing with her modest breasts eagerly. Angela and Olivia, not wanting to be outdone, approached quickly as well. Angela instantly went between the spiders legs and began gently playing with her outer lips. This caused amelie to moan intensely into the air. Olivia bit her lip as all possible angles for immense pleasure had been cut off. She looked at amelie intently before asking aloud.

"Sweetheart, have you ever eaten a woman out before?"

"N-no, i've never even sucked a man's tool either.

"Its very easy, just imagine how someone else would make you feel good and try to mimic it. Anything you do will feel amazing, try your hardest. Besides, someone needs to stifle those moans before someone barges in."

Olivia eagerly hopped on the bed and sat on amelie's face looking towards lena. Now that everyone was in their positions, Amelie's cock finally began to spring free from directly above her pussy. Angela got a front row seat to its emergence and gawked at it. It was definitely smaller than her own, sombra made some positive adjustments for sure.

Angela immediately grabbed ahold of her balls and began fondling them gently. Amelie moaned at the touch and her cheeks grew totally red. A slight moan escaped amelie's lips as she looked down at her own addition.

Amelie began thinking about how she hoped the addition wasn't permanent.

Sombra spoke up "dont worry amiga, it will wear off in an hour or until you cum four times whichever happens first."

Amelie looked upwards past olivia's thighs into her eyes and realized she could read minds before she rolled her eyes and went back to her snatch. Surprising to herself, the transformation wasn't painful in the slightest. She hardly noticed it was there until angela touched it.

Lena felt it press against her own ass and began smiling. She moved back and positioned her cock right below her entrance. Without much delay she dropped down onto her cock and she was able to handle the girth and length excellently. What surprised her was that amelie's whole body was cold, even her cock. Thats what happens when you artificially lower someone's heart rate.

The feeling was pure pleasure for lena, but it was even more for amelie. Amelies eyes bulged open and her scream was muffled only by olivia's commanding presence. Olivia moaned loudly ontop of amelie's face and closed her legs as a way to cope with the immense pleasure. It had been a long time since olivia had felt another's touch, the top is a lonely place after all.

Lena began bouncing on the penis beneath her as she placed her hands on amelie's cold breasts for support. Amelie still was moaning ridiculously loud directly into olivia which reverberated inside of her causing immense pleasure. Angela began fingering amelie's snatch to gather moisture on her finger. Once she had deemed the amount present to be adequate she moved the finger down to amelie's other hole and plunged the whole thing in. she began moving the finger around vigorously while putting her tongue and free hand back to work serving her pussy and balls respectively.

Something snapped in amelie, something commanding and dominant. In one fluid motion she forced lena's arms behind her and used her arms as a handle to forcibly fuck lena's pussy ridiculously fast. She had not done anything to the other two woman so it appeared that she wanted to be in control of her cock, but not much else. Even now, she still held surprises. Amelie's cock acted like a jackhammer inside of lena and both of them were about to experience a mind boggling orgasm. Olivia was close, but wanted to save her first orgasm of the night for amelie's cock.

As lena screamed out, her pussy clamped down onto amelie's shaft and she hilted herself inside as far as she could. Olivia moved aside and layed next to Amelie while trailing her fingers along her chest. She absolutely loved looking at the way amelie's skin glistened with sweat, and how her chest heaved up and down with each breath. After thinking about the situation for a second, she realized amelie doesn't sweat, and that wasn't sweat. She smirked before continuing to run circles around her chest.

Lena began to orgasm as she fell forward slightly and her walls clenched down incredibly tightly. She came all over Amelie's cock as amelie did the same, shooting inside of lena. Her entire body tensed up. As they both came down from their high amelie took note of the liquids flowing out of lena with incredible detail. She had regained some of her own incredible senses.

Lena pulled herself off of the cock and stood up, getting off of the bed. As she did so she began smiling at the sight before her and at the liquid flowing down her body. She felt sweaty, drained, and ecstatic at being back with amelie. She allowed herself to feel tired once again as she laid down on the far edge of the bed. She was still comfortable while being out of the way of the remaining women. She drifted off to sleep with a sweet smile on her face.

The remaining women had begun looking at each other all still equally horny. Amelie's erection hadn't even softened a centimeter and still looked raring to go. Angela put aside her lust for just a moment to pique her scientific curiosity.

"Amelie, you don't have to urinate do you?

"Non, not that i can tell. Then again it has been so long i have forgot what it feels like. I haven't had to in years."

Angela took the note and began crawling her way up to amelie erection. Her pussy had been thoroughly soaked by this point and she eagerly awaited her turn. She hopped onto amelie's cock almost instantly taking it to the hilt all in one go. She gasped slightly, but didnt moan very much. Angela had never been one to moan profusely but this time was quite an exception due to circumstance.

The women continued making passionate love all night long. Once they had finished amelie for once felt warmth in her heart. The three other women were all unconscious around her. After gazing at the other women she began to get flustered. She felt heat radiating throughout her cold body. She drifted off to sleep with a pleasant smile on her face, finally feeling exhausted for once.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read and wanna let me take a crack at an idea tumbling around in that big beautiful mind of yours, don’t be shy and come say hello on fiverr. $5 off if you tell me you came from here.
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/yung_dahmer?up_rollout=true.
> 
> I hope my other works find you well too. Happy reading 😊


End file.
